A Lesson in Vengeance
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: Darkness lies in the heart of Camelot as Morgana and her puppet Queen hatch a sinister plan to murder the King. But when a stable hand witnesses the act, it threatens to leave their plans in ruins. And with a suspicious Merlin close to finding out the truth, will the plans succeed? But Merlin has challenges of his own to face. Especially when his loyalty is called into question...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter One:

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name… Merlin.

)o(

Merlin's eye snap up and he instantly sits bolt upright and looks around Gaius' chamber. Last night had been the first dark moon since they had entered Queen Mable kingdom and Merlin had been searching through Gaius' vast collection of books and scrolls, looking for any clues as to what Queen Mable curse was and if it could be reversed before it even began.

But luck had not been on Merlin's side. He had searched through every book and scroll twice and found nothing, he'd been half way through checking them a third time when he'd fallen asleep at the table.

Across the room from him, Gaius stirred in his bed… Merlin frowns slightly. Now Merlin's permanent residence was no longer Camelot, Gaius shared the back room with Alice. Maybe someone requiring treatment had come in after Merlin had fallen asleep and Gaius hadn't returned to his shared bed, so not to disturb Alice.

Merlin carefully shuts the book he'd fallen asleep on and stares around the table. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary… Maybe Freya and Alator had found something. Stretching, Merlin yawns into his hand and clicks his neck. Falling asleep sitting at a table definitely wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep.

"Merlin!" Gaius scolds suddenly. "What's the meaning of all this mess?!"

Merlin smiles sheepishly at Gaius, "Sorry, I got a bit carried away doing research."

"Well clear it up!" Gaius orders.

Merlin nods and waves his hand. With a flash of gold, the books and scrolls fly though the air and come to a rest where they belonged.

Merlin jumps as Gaius slaps him on the back of the head.

"How could you be so stupid, boy?!" Gaius scolds him once more. "What if someone had seen?"

Merlin freezes.

No, it couldn't be… Could it?

"How your head is still attached to your shoulder, I'll never know," Gaius mutters to himself.

"Gaius…" Merlin begins slightly nervously. "Umm…"

"Hurry up and spit it out, boy," Gaius turns towards him, grumpily.

"Ah…" Merlin hesitates. "Never mind."

Gaius studies Merlin for a moment and his face softens.

"I'm sorry, my boy," Gaius apologises. "I fear I am not myself this morning. Last night's cold has seeped into my bones."

"Its fine, Gaius," Merlin forces himself to smile.

But it wasn't fine.

It was far from fine.

If how Gaius had just acted was anything to go by, magic was outlawed once more. Queen Mab had undone everything Merlin had worked so hard to create… The golden age of magic had been shattered.

But how far did the extent of the curse reach? Had it undone all of Merlin's work? Was the magical kingdom still as it had been yesterday? Or had it been reduced the wasteland that it had once been? Was Freya still alive? Where their children okay? What of the other magical users? Did any of them remember what life had been like before today, or was he the only one?

"MERLIN!" Arthur's angry yell sounds from a distant hallway.

)o(

And thanks to the curse, Merlin was once again Arthur's servant. A fact which Merlin was not at all pleased about, as he rode behind Gwen and Arthur with his horse piled high with all the things Arthur deemed necessary for his and Gwen anniversary picnic.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Arthur comments to Gwen. "Just the two of us."

"Well, three of us," Gwen corrects him, glancing back at Merlin with a kind and sympathetic smile.

"Merlin?" Arthur replies. "Merlin doesn't count."

"I don't count?" Merlin mutters with slightly bitter tone. "Not here. Not actually speaking right now."

"Aren't you impressed that I remembered our anniversary?" Arthur asks Gwen.

"But you didn't remember," Gwen points out, not unkindly. "I reminded you over a month ago."

"Yes…" Arthur agrees. "But I remembered that it was today… Today."

"Hmm," Gwen smiles slightly, not believing him.

"Actually," Merlin cuts in. "I did."

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur snaps over his shoulder, but there was no real malice in his tone.

Gwen laughs and Merlin can't help but join in as Arthur rides slightly ahead of the two of them and glances over his shoulder to smile at Gwen.

"I did!" Merlin insists.

Up ahead of them a smoke bomb hidden in the long grass suddenly goes off, startling Arthur's horse, causing it to rear up and run. And Merlin and Gwen can only watch as Arthur tumbles from his horse and rolls across the ground.

Arthur lies there, dazed, for a couple of second before two bandits come charging out of the forest. Arthur quickly grabs his sword, which had fallen from the horse with him and blocks the first attack before jumping to his feet.

"Arthur!" Merlin yells jumping down from his horse.

Arthur continues to fight the two bandits and as Arthur kills one, the second raises their sword to strike Arthur whilst he's preoccupied. Merlin eyes flash gold and the sword flies from the bandits' hands and Arthur turns a second later and runs them through.

Arthur turns and looks back at Gwen and Merlin, before looking down at the dead bandits at his feet. But Merlin quickly turns his attention to Gwen, as he suddenly remembers magic is no longer legal and breathes a small sigh of relief as its clear she hadn't seen what he had just done.

)o(

"You're very fortunate, sire," Gaius informs Arthur, as he tends to his wounds. "With a fall like that, you could have broken your neck."

"The men that attacked us," Arthur questions. "Have they been questioned?"

"I'm sorry, sire," Gaius answers packing away his supplies. "The wounds were fatal. We were unable to learn anything from them."

"We know one thing," Merlin points out from where he is standing. "It can't have been a coincidence that they were there."

Merlin looks round as Leon walks in, not noticing the look Gwen sends him.

"Sire, we recovered your saddle from the forest trail," Leon informs him. "The girth has been unpicked and re-stitched. It was designed to break, sire."

"It appears, Merlin," Arthur turns to Merlin. "On this single solitary occasion, you might just be right."

Merlin pulls a face, as he watches Arthur and Leon leave the chamber, shortly followed by Gwen. He had to find a way to undo Queen Mab's curse and soon.

)o(

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Two:

"Afternoon, Sir Knights!" The stable hand working in the stables greets the Knights as they enter. "The horses have been shod and watered as was requested."

"You're Ayden Seward?" Gwaine asked.

"I am, Sir Gwaine," The stable hand answered, looking slightly confused and concerned. "You know I am."

"Stable hand to the King?"

"That is my honour, yes."

Gwaine nods to the Knights who are with him and they both move forward and take Ayden by the arms and lead him away.

"Have I done something wrong?" Ayden aske, as he's lead away.

Elsewhere in the lower town, Leon and Percival are leading a group of guards as they head towards the house Ayden lives in. They stop in front of it and Leon steps forward and knocks on the door.

"Gelda Seward?" Leon asks the order women who answers the door. "Mother of Ayden Seward?"

"Yes," She answers.

"You live here with your son?"

"I do," She replies. "Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"He's been arrested under suspicion of treason."

"No! No that can't be," Gelda shakes her head. "You've made a mistake. My Ayden's as loyal to the King as you are."

"Please step aside," Leon orders. "We have orders to search your house."

Leon, Percival and the guards quickly begin to search the Seward household and it doesn't take long for Percival to find the thread used to re-stitch the girth, which was hidden under the pillow of Ayden's bed.

"Here," Percival said as he hold up the thread for Leon to see.

)o(

"Merlin!" Freya exclaims as she throws her arms around Merlin's neck and hugs him.

"Freya," Merlin replies, smiling as he pulls her closer.

"I was so worried," Freya tells him. "Alator had no idea what affects Queen Mab's spell may have had on you!"

The two of them pull apart and Merlin sighs.

"Arthur remembers nothing," Merlin explains. "Even Gaius remembers nothing… How is Alice? Is she here?"

"She's fine," Freya reassures him.

Merlin smiles and shuts his eyes in relief.

"What of Mordred?" Freya asks. "Does he remember?"

"I've been unable to find him," Merlin shakes his head slightly as he opened his eyes. "And I'm not sure who to ask… Mordred once escaped execution at Uthur's hand. I don't know if Camelot still remembers him as the druid boy who escaped."

"Maybe he has returned to the druids," Freya mutters. "There is a settlement in the far north."

Merlin nods, "If I can't find him, I'll send word to them."

"But that does leave the question," Freya stares at Merlin. "What will you do?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks.

"You are King of the Druids," Freya answers. "You have a duty to your people. Will you continue to serve King Arthur and abandon your people? Or will you serve your people and abandon the Once and Future King?"

Merlin just stares at Freya.

The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He been so busy worrying about what the effects of Queen Mab's curse and the effect it may have had on the ones he loves and cares about as well as the fate of the magical kingdom, he hadn't thought about what it'd mean to his duty.

He was born to serve the Once and Future King, he was Emrys. He was born return magic to the land and help the Once and Future King unite the lands of Albion, all of which had had done and more. He had sacrificed and lost so much to achieve it, but he had succeeded…

So what did he choose?

His people?

Or his King?

A king who would have to execute him according the laws of Camelot. Merlin meets Freya's gaze and she reaches forward and grips his arm in sympathy. It was a hard choice. But destiny had changed. Things were different now.

"Whatever you choose," Freya smiles at him. "I will always love you."

Merlin grabs Freya's hand and pulls her forward and they kiss.

"And I will always love you," Merlin answered, as they rest forehead to forehead.

"Father!" A voice suddenly yells and Merlin and Freya pull apart and Merlin turns to find Hunith running towards him.

His choice wasn't just about duty to his people or to Arthur. It was about what was best for his family.

)o(

Ayden stands in chains in the middle of the council chambers where his trial was being held. Arthur is seated in his throne and Gwen was stands at his side. The knights and nobleman are gathered and Leon stands ready with the evidence he and the Knights had gathered.

"The thread we found at the boy's home matches that used to sabotage your saddle, Sire," Leon informs Arthur holding out the thread.

"Who put you up to this Ayden?" Arthur asks as he takes the thread from Leon's out stretched hand and examines it.

The thread was too good a quality for Ayden to have gotten hold of by himself, so someone must have helped him.

"No one," Ayden answers. "No one put me up to anything, Sire."

"You're saying you acted alone? Had no help? No accomplice?" The disbelief in Arthur's voice was clear to hear.

"I don't know anything about these things you are accusing me of, Sire. I've done nothing, Sire, save look after your horse and tack like I always do."

Arthur glances round as he hears a noise behind him and catches sight of Merlin as he slips into the room using the servants' entrance.

"The evidence is staring you in the face," Arthur turns back to Ayden. "You can't deny it."

"Sire, I swear on my mother's life..."

"Just give me their name. Why protect them? They can't help you now. Just give me their name."

"I have no name," Ayden replies as he glances at Gwen and Merlin frowns at the gesture. "There's no name to give."

"Then you leave me no choice!" Arthur declares. "Though it saddens me greatly to do so I must charge you with treason. Is there anything further you'd like to say?"

"You're my king, Sire," Ayden bows his head. "I'd never do anything to hurt you. Never."

"Ayden Seward, by the power vested in me I hereby sentence you to death," Arthur declares sadly.

Not long after that Merlin and Arthur are walking side by side along a hallway as they head towards Arthur's chambers.

"How long have you known Ayden?" Merlin asks as they walk.

"He's been in my service since he was a boy," Arthur answers.

"Do you really think he could be capable of this treason?"

"What I think is irrelevant. The facts speak for themselves."

"Arthur," Merlin stops walking. "To sentence him to death?"

"The law is the law, Merlin," Arthur turns to face Merlin. "Whether I like it or not."

And Merlin watches as Arthur carries on walking. The law is the law, so did that mean Arthur would sentence him to death if he ever found out? Queen Mab really had destroyed everything…

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Three:

"Why would Ayden want Arthur dead?" Merlin asks from where he's sat at the table, while Gaius stood across the room cooking. "It makes no sense."

"Perhaps he harboured some grudge," Gaius answers as he stirs the pot. "Some festering resentment."

"What grudge could he bear?" Merlin asks in disbelief. "He loved his work. He was deeply proud of it. And Arthur respected him, I know he did. He always treated him fairly and well."

"Merlin," Gaius sighs. "It's not always possible to know what's in the mind of another man."

"Maybe so, but Arthur was right about one thing Ayden could not have done this alone," Merlin answers. "Someone else is involved and unless we find out who they are. What's to stop them from trying it again?"

Gaius walks across to the table and places down the pot of soup he'd been cooking for them both. He quickly fills a bowl and hands it to Merlin. Merlin stares at bowl in his hands for a moment before getting up and running from room, with the bowl still in his hands. It doesn't take Merlin long to reach the dungeons and the guards quickly let him through, thinking he's been tasked with bringing the prisoner food.

"I thought you might like some food," Merlin offers the bowel to Ayden as the guard shuts the cell door behind him and Merlin moves forward to sit beside Ayden. "Cooking is not Gaius's strong point as you know."

Ayden smiles slightly and takes the bowl from Merlin.

"Well, at least it's not their turnip stew," Ayden sighs. "Thank you, Merlin."

"I'd like to help you Ayden," Merlin tells him. "If I can."

"You heard the king," Ayden answers as he eats. "No one can help me now."

"I know you, Ayden," Merlin watches him. "Whatever you did, I don't believe you meant any harm."

"I didn't do anything," Ayden replies. "On my honour, I didn't."

"But something happened, didn't it?" Merlin prompts.

"No," Ayden lies, looking away.

"Ayden, please," Merlin rests a hand on Ayden's shoulder. "I know you're not to blame, just tell me what happened."

"No!" Ayden snaps. "They..."

"Who?"

Ayden sets down the bowl and Merlin glances round to see if the guard is still with in hearing range. He isn't and when Merlin turns back he finds himself nose to nose with Ayden.

"This was a few days back," Ayden whispers. "One of the horses came down with colic so I had to sleep in the stable to watch over him."

"Go on," Merlin reassures him. "It's alright."

"That night," Ayden continues. "I was woken up by a sound. There was someone there, going over the king's saddle. I knew it wasn't right. I tried to get away and warn someone, but they saw me. They told me if I so much as whispered a word of what I'd seen… They'd take my mother. They'd take her and they'd cut her throat."

"Who was it?" Merlin asks.

"I can't!" Ayden shakes his head.

"Ayden, please tell me," Merlin pleads. "This is the only chance you have. You'll be hanged if you don't."

"And they'll kill my mother if I do."

"Ayden, I can help you."

"No," Ayden shakes his head. "If it means me dying instead of her, then so be it. I'd rather die."

)o(

"Arthur, I know you were fond of Ayden, but you had no choice," Gwen said upon entering their shared chamber and finding Arthur twirling the thread between his fingers. "He was guilty."

"Ayden Seward couldn't have planned this assassination himself," Arthur shakes his head.

"Well, I know that's what you would like to think," Gwen answers. "We all would. But, as hard as it is to accept, even a great, and honourable king has enemies within his walls. Very often the last person you would suspect. Ayden is just such a person."

"No, you're right," Arthur agrees setting down the thread. "I suppose experience should have taught me that by now."

"The important thing is he didn't succeed," Gwen smiles at Arthur. "I've already lost a dear friend, I couldn't bear to lose you too."

"I'm here, Guinevere," Arthur stands and approaches Gwen, take one of her hands in his own. "I always will be. I'll never leave you, I promise you that."

Arthur kisses Gwen hand, when suddenly the door to their chambers are thrown open and Merlin rushes in kicking the door shut behind him.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaims. "You know what knocking is, right?"

"Of course," Merlin answers.

"Then maybe you should start doing it," Arthur replies.

"But this is important," Merlin argues.

Arthur rolls his eyes, "Let's hear it, then."

"I went to see Ayden," Merlin begins to explain.

"You went to the cells to see Ayden," Arthur interrupts him. "Alone?"

"Yes," Merlin answers, giving Arthur a weird look.

"And that didn't seem remotely dangerous to you?" Arthur asks.

"No…" Merlin answers.

Arthur just rolls his eyes and turns away, "We've been over this before. We know what he said. The evidence doesn't lie."

"No one denies the crime sire," Merlin replies. "But the only part that Ayden played was to see it done."

"He told you this?" Arthur turns back to Merlin.

"Five minutes ago," Merlin nods.

"Then who was it?"

"He won't say, he's too frightened. They threatened him."

"I must speak with him, at once."

Arthur heads towards the door, only to be stopped by Gwen's hand on his arm.

"Arthur surely it can wait," Gwen pleads with him. "Gaius told you to rest, let your injuries heal."

"I'll be fine Guinevere," Arthur turns to her. "I just want to hear what he has to say."

"And you shall," Gwen's grip on Arthur's arm tightens as he goes to pull away from her. "But Ayden has said everything he is willing to say for now. He's clearly frightened and unsure of what to do… Don't push him. Let him think it over and maybe after a night in the cells he'll be prepared to say more."

Merlin looks between Gwen and Arthur. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Arthur injuries weren't that serious… But then Gwen has lost Isolde, maybe she was just more concerned now someone so close to her had died. But Gwen had never been one to stop Arthur like this before. She had even encouraged it in the past when the truth meant the difference between Arthur living and dying.

"As always, Guinevere, you're right."

Arthur walks past Gwen and over to table by the window and Merlin stares at Gwen in disbelief and she turns to look at him when she feels his gaze, before she turns and joins Arthur at the table. Merlin watches her for a moment more, before he spins on his heels and leaves.

)o(

"Stop playing with your food and eat it," Gaius scolds Merlin lightly.

Merlin glances up at him before setting his spoon down.

"Have you noticed anything about Gwen of late?" Merlin asks after a moment of silence.

"Nothing unusual," Gaius answers. "Why?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Merlin sighs.

"Something she's said?" Gaius prompts. "Something she's done?"

"Yes!" Merlin answers quickly. "I mean, no. No, not really. It's nothing in particular. It just seems to me that ever since she returned from the Dark Tower she hasn't been quite herself.

"Why is that so surprising?" Gaius raises an eyebrow at him. "She lost a dear friend. She cared for Isolde a great deal. And grief changes people, Merlin."

"I know that," Merlin sighs. "I do, but..."

"Besides," Gaius continues. "We can only guess at what Morgana put her through."

"That's what worries me," Merlin answers.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Four:

Gwen walked down the steps to the dungeons, having successfully distracting the guards by placing a piece of burning cloth in the grate near the dungeon entrance. She quickly hurried along through the dungeons towards the cell Ayden had been placed in.

"Ayden," Gwen greeted as she stopped in front of Ayden's cell door.

"What are you doing here?" Ayden asked, getting to his feet from where he'd been sitting.

"Nothing to worry about," Gwen smiled with fake kindness. "I just want to talk."

"I've said nothing," Ayden reassured her quickly.

"Shhhh," Gwen whispered. "Come closer."

Ayden does as he's told and approaches the cell door.

"We don't want to be heard, do we?" Gwen questioned.

Ayden shook his head.

"I've told no names," Ayden explained. "I've not mentioned you to anyone."

"I believe you," Gwen nodded.

"My mother's safe?" Ayden asked. "You've not harmed her?"

"Your mother is alive and well. She's not the problem… You are."

"Me?"

"You see, Ayden, it's not what you haven't said. It's what you may yet say."

Gwen pulled a dagger from where it was hidden behind her back.

"Don't-" Ayden starts only to be cut off by Gwen reaching through the bars and stabbing him.

"Understand?" Gwen asked, as Ayden fell to the floor.

)o(

The following morning, Gaius knelt beside Ayden as he examines his body, beside him, Arthur was knelt, frowning at the stab wound Ayden had suffered. Merlin stood with his back to the wall, watching Gaius work, his expression unreadable. While Percival stood guard by the cell door.

"The blade punctured his heart," Gaius explained. "He suffered very little, I'm glad to say."

"You've spoken to the night patrols?" Arthur asked, as he looked away from the body and to Percival.

"They saw nothing unusual, sire," Percival answered.

They were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Leon who entered the cell holding the pace of cloth Gwen had set on fire and placed in the grate to distract the guards during the night.

"What about the guards?" Arthur questioned. "Why didn't they raise the alarm?"

"Sire," Leon approached Arthur. "We found this in a grate in the guard room."

Gaius took it from Leon's outstretched hand and smelt it.

"Clary worth," Gaius explained. "A powerful soporific, sire."

Arthur shook his head.

"I've been a fool," He said, as he got to his feet. "I should have spoken to him when I had the chance."

"Arthur," Merlin quickly called out.

"What?" Arthur turned to see Merlin standing by the doorway, examining the doorframe.

"Whoever did this was no stranger to Camelot," Merlin met Arthur's gaze. "They knew the Citadel inside out."

)o(

Gwen run her hand over a vine that stood close to a mighty tree and smiled to herself. She turned and walked to a small clearing where Morgana was waiting for her.

"Guinevere," Morgana greeted her.

"The plan failed," Gwen explained as she and Morgana embraced. "Arthur lives."

"Does he suspect you?" Morgana asked as they pulled apart.

"Not yet," Gwen answered with a shake of her head. "But the stable hand saw me. He was going to tell them everything."

"Was?" Morgan questioned. "You have some good news then?"

"I did what had to be done," Gwen replied.

"With Ayden gone you have to find someone else to take the fall," Morgana ordered. "When Arthur dies you have to be beyond all suspicion. You must have support of the knights only with their allegiance will your path to the throne be clear."

"But what good is all this? Arthur's still alive."

"For now… By tonight you'll have everything you need to finish the job."

"Arthur's doubled the guard, and there are patrols night and day. I can't risk leaving…"

"Then I shall come to you."

Gwen stared at Morgana for a moment, before the sound of a horse approaching distracts them. A Camelot patrol was approaching. And fast.

"Go!" Morgana ordered.

Gwen pulled her hood up, hiding her face from view and ran. Morgana quickly turned and walked in the opposite direction. Nearby Gwaine turned his horse and goes in the direction Gwen had gone in after seeing a flash of colour from Gwen's cloak through the trees.

But before he can get close Morgan throws up her hand and sends Gwaine flying from his horses back, before she is forced to flee as the patrol caches sight of her and aim their crossbows at her. Elsewhere Gwen had made it out of the woods and quickly headed back to the castle. But not before she straightened her cloak and hair.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry this chapter is quite short. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Five:

Merlin hurried towards the clearing where he usually met with the Great Dragon, but it was not the Great Dragon Merlin was about to meet less than two miles from city walls, in the middle of the day. He was going to meet Alator of the Catha. For some reason the Head of the Catha thought it was safer for Merlin to meet him there, rather than Merlin using magic to travel to see him.

"Alator," Merlin called out as he entered the clearing.

"Emrys," Alator greeted as he stepped out from where he had been waiting in the tree line and bowed.

"Please don't bow to me," Merlin said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, he still wasn't used to people bowing to him.

Alator straightened and met Merlin's gaze.

"There is an important matter I must speak with you about, Emrys," Alator informed him. "It concerns you and the Once and Future King."

"What?" Merlin questioned. "What happened? Do you know something about the attempt made on Arthur's life?"

"I'm afraid not, Emrys," Alator shook his head. "This is far more important…"

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Merlin asked.

"Your loyalty," Alator answered.

"My loyalty?" Merlin asked.

Alator nodded, but didn't say anything more.

"What about my loyalty?" Merlin finally asked after the silence began to become uncomfortable and Alator continued to stare at him.

"Soon you will be faced with a choice," Alator told him. "And you must choose where your loyalty lies, wisely."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked. "What choice?"

"You must choose, Emrys, between your people, your kind and your kin or the Once and Future King."

"What?" Merlin gapped in disbelief.

"The future is changing," Alator said gravely. "Destiny is changing… It is not the only choice you will be forced to make, Emrys, but it is the most important. Many great trials lay ahead of you and your path is fraught with danger and darkness… Dark times are fast approaching, Emrys. Take care you do not stray from your path."

)o(

Merlin quickly hurried through the castle, as he returned to Gaius's quarters, having failed in his quest to find Gwen. He hadn't been gone long, but Gaius needed his help with grinding down some tougher herbs and Arthur still had a list of jobs he needed Merlin to do by the end of the day. He sighed to himself when he catches sight of Gwen heading the other way along the corridor he was walking along.

"Gwen?" Merlin called.

Gwen stopped and turned. She caught sight of Merlin and smiled a fake smile, before walking up to him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Merlin explained. "Arthur's been beside himself with worry."

"Well, there was no need to worry," Gwen reassures him. "I was just walking in the meadow. Since Isolde died… Sometimes I just need time to myself."

"I understand," Merlin nodded, he done the same thing after Lancelot had died, well at least when his duties allowed it. "But you should be careful. A patrol was attacked in the woods only an hour ago."

"Oh, I had no idea," Gwen tried to act surprised causing Merlin to frown slightly. "Ah, thank you, Merlin. I'll be more careful next time."

Merlin could only watch as she turned and walked away. He looked after her with a look of suspicion on his face. Before he was distracted by the presences of magic in the air and he knew exactly whose magic it was. Merlin spun round and caught sight of a cloaked figure heading towards the stairs and Merlin runs after them.

"Mordred!" Merlin called, as he run after the cloaked figure.

But Mordred didn't stop walking.

"Mordred!" Merlin yelled.

Mordred stopped walking and looked round and Merlin didn't like the look of surprise on his face when Mordred saw he has called out to him. Merlin slowed down as he reached Mordred and stopped was he was a couple, of steps away from him. He stared at Mordred, who was watching him warily.

"You don't remember, do you?" Merlin questioned, quietly.

Mordred frowned at Merlin, confused.

"No," Merlin whispered in horror. "It cannot be true… I can't lose my brother."

Mordred's eyes widened… Emrys had just referred to him as his brother. But that wasn't possible. It couldn't be, Merlin had made it very clear he didn't trust Mordred in the slightest and had been cold towards Mordred ever since Arthur had made him a Knight of the Round Table.

But before Mordred could ask Merlin what he was talking about and what he meant, Merlin had grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward, so that there was only a couple of inches between their bodies.

"Don't worry," Merlin sad holding Mordred's confused and shocked gaze. "I'll find a way to fix this. There has to be a way to break the curse."

And before Mordred could respond, Merlin had let go of him and turned to run off down the hallway. Mordred watched him go, unsure what to make of the encounter he'd just had with the warlock he had always looked up to and simply wanted to gain the trust… And maybe even have the honour of calling a friend one day.

And more worryingly, Merlin had implied he was under some sort of curse.

)o(

Merlin quickly opened the door to Gaius's quarters and stepped into the room. He quickly shut the door and looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of Gaius examining Gwaine for injuries. When Merlin had returned from meeting with Alator and Arthur had ordered him to search for Gwen and make sure she was okay, after the patrol had been attacked, Arthur hadn't told him it was Gwaine who had been injured.

"No broken bones, I'm glad to say," Gaius informed Gwaine.

"Anything else you remember?" Arthur asked, from where he was standing, close to the far wall.

"Nothing," Gwaine said with a shake of his head. "One minute I was pursuing them through the trees. The next I was flat on the ground."

"You're sure it was sorcery?" Arthur questioned, moving forward.

"Without a doubt," Gwaine nodded. "Powerful, too."

"Morgana?" Merlin decided to join the conversation.

"It's possible," Gwaine answered. "But why was she there?"

"Maybe she was meeting someone," Merlin suggested.

"Why would she come so close to the Citadel?" Arthur replied.

"Maybe she had to," Merlin answered. "Maybe whoever she was meeting was here in Camelot."

Gwaine and Gaius shared a glance and Merlin suddenly realised it could have been him and Alator the patrol had crossed paths with. He and Alator would have to be more careful in the future and only meet during the cover of darkness, like Merlin met with the Great Dragon.

"Well, until we have more to go on this is idle speculation," Arthur looked at Gaius and Merlin, with a meaningful gaze. "Gaius, Merlin, see what you can find in the woods. Perhaps there's something we overlooked."

"I'll go with them," Gwaine moved to get up, only to be stopped by Gaius.

"You'll do no such thing," Gaius told him, with a tone of voice that demanded Gwaine listen. "You'll rest, Gwaine. Physician's orders."

Gaius moved to the back of the room and begins to sort through the bottles, looking for something to ease the ache of Gwaine's injuries. Arthur nodded to Gwaine before he departed from the room, noticing Gwen hidden in the shadows outside of Physician's quarters. Merlin silently moved across the room and sat beside Gwaine.

"I don't think this is over," Merlin told him.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked.

"Well," Merlin answered. "Whoever's responsible for the attack on Arthur's life, what's to stop them from trying again?"

Gwen had moved from her hiding place and was listening at the door.

"They haven't a chance, the Citadel's on full alert," Gwaine explained. "Every entrance, every exit's being watched. Trust me, Arthur's safe as long as he remains in Camelot."

"That's just it, what if he's not safe here?" Merlin said desperately, he'd forgotten how hard it had been to protect Arthur when no one knew about his magic and he couldn't use it openly… Not to mention the fact he was now just a servant and no one would believe him if he accused someone of higher class.

"What if Camelot's the most dangerous place that he could be?" Merlin continued. "Who could have access to the stables? Who could have known the layout of the cells? Who knew that Ayden would do anything to protect his mother? You need to stay close to Arthur, and do whatever you can to protect him."

"You have my word on it, Merlin," Gwaine nodded, taking his best friend by the shoulder and giving it and gentle squeeze.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Six:

Morgana looked round as she stopped just short of the treeline. Ahead of her was a small clearing, which was home to a small cottage. Seeing no one in sight and not sensing a living person for miles around, Morgana confined down the path she was walking along and entered the cottage. There was a man sitting at a desk, on the far side of the main room and he looked up as she entered.

"Who are you?" The man, Sindri, asked.

"It matters not who I am," Morgana answered. "But what I want and whether you can give it to me."

"And what is it that you want?" Sindri questioned.

"A tincture," Morgana replied, as she approached the desk Sindri was working at. "With the power to kill. Not just to kill, but to do so slowly and with the utmost pain."

"Very particular, what you seek."

"It has a very particular purpose… Well? Do you possess such a thing?"

"I do," Sindri set down the piece of parchment he'd been working on and got to his feet.

He moved over to one of the many shelves filling the room and picked up two vials before turning and walking over to Morgana.

"Here," He said showing them to her.

"What are they?" Morgana demanded.

"Valerian, two drops will render the victim unconscious," Sindri held up the first Vail, before holding up the second. "And Henbane, a single drop administered through the ear. Their death will be as prolonged and as unpleasant as could wish for."

Morgana smirked and went to reach for them, but Sindri quickly pulled back his hand.

"Ah, these are… Uncommon things. Hard to come by, hard to prepare…"

Morgana hands him a few gold coins and takes the vials from him.

"Very generous, my lady," Sindri said, counting the gold. "More than enough to buy my wares. But not my silence."

Morgana turned and tossed a few more gold coins to the floor, before leaving. She had what she came for.

)o(

Arthur was sat at the table, deep in thought. Gwen stood a small distance away, watching him with a strange look on her face before she moved towards Arthur.

"Arthur," Gwen asked. "Are you all right?"

"What if Merlin's right?" Arthur answered. "What if Morgana did attack the patrol?"

"Morgana?" Gwen asked, almost nervously.

"She wants me dead," Arthur looked up at Gwen. "What better way of achieving that than conspiring with an ally with in Camelot? An ally who she couldn't risk meeting within these walls?"

"Who?" Gwen asked, tying not to panic.

Had she been four out?

"Whoever killed Ayden," Arthur replied, looking away from Gwen.

"But that doesn't make sense," Gwen pointed out. "If you're the target, why kill Ayden?"

"To protect their identity," Arthur answered.

"Perhaps," Gwen nodded.

"Ayden's killer had an intimate knowledge of the palace," Arthur explained, sitting forward and resting his elbows on the table. "Whoever they were, they must be known to me, and they must be here as we speak."

Gwen moved and sat in the chair beside Arthur.

"If what you say is true," Gwen said resting a hand on Arthur arm. "They must be found quickly."

"And if they're not and strike again?" Arthur glanced at his wife.

"I will not let that happen," Gwen reassures him. "I would lay down my life to protect you. You'll find them Arthur. You and I together."

)o(

Merlin and Gaius walked through the forest heading towards where the patrol had been attacked. The two of them were looking to see if they could find any clues as to who had been behind the attack. It had most likely been Morgana, but they couldn't take the risk that there was another angry magic user running around, with the aim to kill Arthur.

Plus they needed to find out who it was, who was attempted to kill Arthur within the castle walls. Until they knew who it was Arthur wasn't going to be safe from harm. Merlin walked past a tree, looking round for anything that looked out of place when he sensed something. He turned and looked round at the tree he had just passed and it was then he spotted the twisted vine Gwen had touched before her meeting with Morgana.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed.

Gaius quickly hurried over to where Merlin was standing and examined the twisted vine.

"Yes," Gaius nodded to himself. "That's certainly not natural."

"It was Morgana," Merlin said. "I'm sure of it. It feels like her magic."

Merlin turned and began to walk in the direction Gwen had run off in when the patrol had caught sight of them.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Gaius asked, as he began to follow after Merlin.

"Gwaine said he spotted them somewhere around here," Merlin replied, pausing and looking round.

"There," Gaius suddenly caught sight of a cloth caught on a branch. "On that branch."

Gaius carefully untangled the cloth from the branch and held it up for Merlin to see.

"It's not much to go on, is it?" Merlin said staring at it.

Not half an hour later Gaius was sat at a table in his chambers, examining the piece of cloth he'd found with a magnifying glass.

"Raw imported silk," Gaius told Merlin who was seated opposite him. "Traders ask a small fortune for it. Whoever that belongs to is extremely wealthy."

Gaius handed Merlin the piece of cloth and the magnifying glass, which Merlin quickly took and examined just as Gaius had.

"What is that?" Merlin pointed to the hem of the cloth. "Some kind of embroidery?"

"Indeed," Gaius nodded. "Woven threads of silver and gold. Only those of the highest rank can afford such a thing."

Merlin put down the magnifying glass and run his fingers of over the embroidery and frowns slightly. He'd seen this pattern before somewhere. His eye widen as he realises the only place he could have seen it was on Gwen, as Freya didn't own anything like and she wasn't currently in Camelot. He quickly got to his feet and took off running.

"Merlin?" Gaius called after him. "Where are you going now?"

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Seven:

Gwen walked through the lower town, heading towards the market. She nodded to some knights as the passed by her. It didn't take her long to reach the market and she stopped at a vendor that was selling cloth. She examined the cloth on sale, looking to see if anything appealed to her. She was in need of a new dress and cloak.

Gwen had just picked up a soft piece of silk which would be ideal for making a scarf out of, when an old women approached her. The old women suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and Gwen looked up at her in alarm. With a gasp, Gwen realised the old women was Morgana.

"Just a few drops will ease your troubles, my dear," Morgana pressed two vials into Gwen's hand. "Do you understand?"

A few Knight's patrolling the market had stopped to speak with a women nearby and Gwen glanced at them nervously, before turning back to Morgana.

"Yes," Gwen nodded. "Come on."

"Are you prepared?" Morgana asked, as Gwen led her through the market. "Have you found someone to take the fall?"

"Don't worry," Gwen smirked. "I have someone in mind."

They reach the draw bridge leading out of the lower town and Morgana quickly left, Gwen watched her go, smirking all the while.

)o(

Merlin sighed to himself in annoyance as he searched through Gwen's clothes looking for the dress which would matched the piece of cloth he and Gaius had found in the woods. He compares each dress to the piece of cloth he has but none of them match. He sighed in frustration.

"Merlin?" A voice from behind him almost caused him to jump.

Merlin quickly turned round and came face to face with Arthur.

"Would you care to explain exactly what it is that you're doing?" Arthur asked, not looking impressed.

"I was just checking for holes," Merlin quickly answered, and he wasn't lying.

"Holes?" Arthur repeated.

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "I heard one of the other servants talking about an infestation of moths."

Arthur just raised an eyebrow. Almost sighing again, Merlin knew he had no choice. The only way he was going to get out of this was by acting like a complete fool. Merlin quickly put a hands though one of the sleeves of the dress he was holding.

"Yes," Arthur nodded slowly. "That's where the hand goes."

Merlin almost smiled, he forgot how easy it was to trick Arthur like this.

"Granted," Merlin acknowledged. "But look…"

Merlin pulled his hand out the sleeve and puts it through the other sleeve.

"Hm," Arthur hummed. "That, I believe, is where the other hand goes."

"Right," Merlin nodded. "Yeah, I'm just saying that you can't be too careful. A lady's modesty is at stake, after all."

He quickly returned the dress to wardrobe.

"Is it now?" Arthur questioned. "Merlin, I would strongly recommend that you start showing a little less interest in Guinevere's clothing and a little more interest in mine."

Arthur picked up a laundry basket and held it out to Merlin. Merlin sniff it and gagged.

"I think I prefer Gwen's," Merlin coughed.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to try and forget that you ever just said that," Arthur shoved the basket into Merlin's chest. "I suggest you do the same."

Merlin didn't hesitate in making a quick escape and hurried through the castle to the kitchens. He knew he could simply have asked anther servant to take over his duties, while he tried to find evidence that it was Camelot's Queen who had been meeting Morgana in the forest, but he knew that was a bad idea.

So for the time being Merlin was stuck washing Arthur's clothes and avoiding Audrey, the head cook, the best he could. He wrung out shirt and placed it out to dry and picked up another piece of clothing and throwing it into the tub of hot water he was using to clean the clothes and cursed to himself.

He was the King of the Druids and he was stuck doing the washing.

The castle had staff dedicated to doing this job! The same as they had stable staff to clean out the royal horses and yet Merlin still found himself having to do it… So many of the jobs Arthur ordered him to do, were actually jobs which should have been done by other people!

He looked round as the scent of freshly cooked dumplings reached his nose. His out watered and it was only then Merlin realised he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He turned round to find the kitchen was empty. Surely Audrey wouldn't notice if he took one… He reached out to take one.

"Keep your grubby hands off my dumplings!" Audrey yelled seemingly appearing out of nowhere and smacking his hand with her spoon.

Merlin sighed and turned away. Looked like he'd be going without food for a little while longer. He tipped the rest of the clothes into the water, when a silver dress caught his attention. He quickly reached for the hem of the dress and began to look along the edge. He quickly found a patch which had been torn away and he pulled out the piece of cloth he and Gaius had found.

It matched.

Merlin dropped the dress and piece of cloth to the floor and took off running.

)o(

Arthur sat at the table preparing to eat, as Gwen entered their shared quarters just as the servant who was pouring the wine turned to leave. Gwen smiled at them as they passed her and took her seat at the table.

"Guinevere," Arthur smiled at her. "I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"Sorry," Gwen apologies. "I had some business to attend to in town."

"I hope you have an appetite," Arthur said, gesturing to the food.

"Mmm," Gwen hummed. "And a thirst."

Arthur stood and reached for the pitcher of wine the servant who been attending to him had left behind and while he does so, Gwen reached forward and poured the vial of Valerian into Arthur's drink.

"What took you into town?" Arthur asked, as he returned to his seat with the pitcher of wine.

"Oh, just delivering supplies to those most in need," Gwen answered.

"Your kindness never ceases to amaze me," Arthur smiled fondly as he poured wine into Gwen's goblet.

She takes a sip, whilst staring at Arthur's goblet. She almost screamed in frustration as Arthur picked it up and went to take a slip, only to stop.

"You know," Arthur said. "Now that I think of it, we never got to have our little celebration, did we?"

"Yes," Gwen agreed. "Why was that?"

Arthur smiled at her but didn't answer.

"To us," He raised his goblet instead.

They clink goblets and Arthur takes a sip of his wine. He started to feel the effect of the Valerian and Gwen watched him as he slowly began to lose consciousness. Once Arthur has lost consciousness completely Gwen pulled out the vial of Henbane and poured a drop of it into Arthur's ear. She recorked the vial with a smirk and quickly got to her feet.

Seconds later Merlin burst into the room to find Arthur slummed over in his chair, unconscious and Gwen nowhere in sight.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Eight:

Gaius examined Arthur, who had been moved to his bed from where he'd been found unconscious at the table. Gwen was watching as Gaius did so, behind her the Knights were also watching with worried expressions. Merlin was leaning against the wall behind Gaius, ready to move if he needed anything.

"All the evidence suggests that the King has been poisoned," Gaius said, turning to face Gwen.

"You're certain, Gaius?" Gwen questioned, taking a step forward.

"Quite certain," Gaius nodded. "The sweating, the corruption of the skin, the traces of tincture around the ear. They all point to the use of henbane."

"Is there no hope?" Gwen tried to sound upset.

"The poison is a deadly one, my lady," Gaius answered. "There may be a way to arrest its course but I cannot guarantee it."

"One thing I know for certain, is that whoever did this lives among us. Whoever did this has betrayed us all," She turned and looked at the Knight's. "Someone who is free to roam the Citadel as they please, someone who has access to the King's stables…"

Merlin looks up to find Gwen staring at him and Merlin suddenly has a very good idea as to who she's gong to blame for this… Because of there was one person Morgana hated more than Arthur, it was him.

"The King's prison, even the King's food," Gwen continued. "There is only one I know of… Merlin."

Before Merlin even had a chance to defend himself Leon and Elyan had moved forward and grabbed him and a handful of minutes later, Merlin found himself bent thrown into a cell in the dungeons, none to gently.

)o(

Gwen stood at the top of a staircase, looking out a window, when Gaius approached her from behind. She turned and looked at him, before turning back to looking out the window. Gaius frowned at Gwen's back, there was definitely something different about her and it wasn't just due to the stress she had suffered while in Morgana's hands.

"How is Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"There is no change," Gaius answered, watching Gwen closely.

Gwen turned and took a step closer to Gaius.

"I know how you much feel about Merlin," Gwen said. "You must believe me when I say how sorry I am. But the evidence against him is overwhelming."

"You did what you had to do, Guinevere," Gaius replied. "You had no choice. I understand that."

"Thank you," Gwen smiled slightly. "Is there no hope, Gaius? None at all?"

"I will not lie to you. Arthur's time is nearly upon him," Gaius explained. "But until the King draws his last breath, there is always hope."

With that Gaius turned away and walked back the way he had come. He needed to visit Merlin. He was the only one who'd be able to save the king. Gwen watched him go, before turning back to face the window and smirks to herself. After a few minutes she turned away from the window and walked back to Arthur's chambers.

"You promised you'd never leave me, Arthur," Gwen said, as she sat down beside Arthur's bed. "You promised… He's our strength, our heart. How can I live without him? How can any of us live without him?"

"Because we must," Leon said from behind her. "My lady. If Arthur is to die we will lose more than that. The kingdom will lose its King."

"While Arthur lives, there is still a King of Camelot," Gwen argued.

"But when the time comes, and it… And it will surely come soon," Leon said slowly, not wanting to upset Gwen any further. "We need to be prepared. If we do not have a leader and a guide… Camelot and all the kingdom will be vulnerable. Everything Arthur worked so hard to achieve will be threatened."

"But who could wear his crown?" Gwen asked. "He has no family to succeed him. And who among us is… Worthy of such a thing?"

"You are, my lady," Leon answered.

Gwen turned to look at him.

"Me?" Gwen tried to act surprised.

"You are as close to family as Arthur has," Leon pointed out. "No one can deny your wisdom, your compassion and your loyalty. I am certain that were Arthur able to make this decision, he would choose you."

"I don't know what to say…" Gwen stared at Leon.

"I realise that this is a great responsibility, but you will not be alone," Leon reassured her. "I guarantee you, myself, and all the knights will stand by you. Now and forever."

"Thank you, Leon," Gwen smiled. "I am lucky indeed to have such friends."

)o(

"You were right, Merlin," Gaius said. "Whatever Morgana did in the Dark Tower, she's taken control over Gwen and used her to get to Arthur."

"Can you save him?" Merlin asked, from where he was leaning on the bars of his cell.

"The poison is too strong, too virulent…" Gaius glanced round before continuing. "Your magic is his only hope."

Merlin nodded, "You need to get me out of here somehow."

Gaius smiled slightly and Merlin gulped. He knew that smile, he wasn't going to like what Gaius had in mind. And he was right, he didn't. As a couple of hours later, Gaius lowered a potion on a piece of string into Merlin's cell. Merlin quickly reached up and pulled the vial free of the string and stared at it and gives a small laugh. He should have guessed it'd be this.

The two guards who were playing dice, quickly jumped to their feet and draw their swords as Dragoon the Great, walled out of dungeons and towards the stairs.

"Who are you?" The first guards asked.

"What kind of a damn fool question is that?" Dragoon demands. "I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be."

"That's no answer," The guard answered.

"What other answer is there? It's the only answer worth giving," Dragoon the Great snapped back.

"What are you doing here?" The second guard asked.

"Incredible," Dragoon tutted. "You follow one idiot question with another."

Dragoon turned and pointed towards the cells, "I'm visiting the cells, as you perfectly well know."

"No, you're not," The first guard replied. "Not unless we say so, you're not."

"But you already said so," Dragoon argued. "Only ten minutes ago you said so. You said so and I do so!"

"No, we didn't," The second guard argued.

"What on earth is wrong with you? Something interesting in your tea, is there?" Dragoon stared at them both in disbelief. "It's hardly any wonder your prisoners are being murdered if you can't even remember who you're letting in and who you're letting out. You let me in! And I thank you for that. And now, apparently I have to let myself out. Ah! Goodbye!"

And with that Dragoon stormed past them and up that stairs and the two guards look at each other confused.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Nine:

Merlin buried through the castle, looking for a safe place he could take the potion Gaius had given him. He could afford to be caught as it was, but it'd be much worse if someone caught him changing from Dragoon back into his normal appearance. He entered the kitchens and looked round no one was in sight, Merlin holds out the bottle and was about to drink it when Audrey caught him.

"You!" Audrey yelled. "What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Nothing," Dragoon answered, turning to face her and keeping the potion out of view.

"Nothing means mischief in my book," Audrey glared at him.

"Well," Dragoon replied. "You've been reading the wrong book."

"And mischief means theft," Audrey continued as if she hadn't heard what Dragoon had said.

"No," Dragoon shook his head. "It doesn't."

"And theft means my pies!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Your pies?" Dragon gaped at her. "Why on earth would anyone want to steal your godforsaken pies?"

"My pies are the talk of Camelot," Audrey said proudly.

"Oh yes, indeed they are," Dragoon agreed sarcastically. "The crust like rusted iron, a filling like last year's horse dung, and the smell, oh yes, just like the guardhouses latrine!"

"Nobody insults my pies and gets away with it!" Audrey threatened.

"Oh I'm sorry, should I speak instead of your poisonous flans?" Dragoon continued. "Like vomit, curding in the noon day sun. Or your dumplings! The king himself likened them to freshly lain frogspawn, wrapped in a pig snot."

"What would you know about the king and my dumplings?" Audrey demands.

"Oh good grief," Dragoon sighs, his eyes flash gold as he knocked Audrey out with a pan. "Should have done that years ago."

)o(

Have taken the potion, Merlin steps over the unconscious form of Audrey and walks out into the corridor. He quietly walked down the corridor, only to stop as he found two guards standing at the end of the corridor. He looks round and catches sight of a candle holder on the wall down an adjacent corridor and used his magic to make it loose, distracting the guards in the process. But luck was not on Merlin's side, because as the guards moved to investigate the candle holder, Gwaine and a small party of Knight's appeared and caught sight of Merlin's shadow.

"You there!" Gwaine yelled, drawing his sword and Merlin took off running.

Gwaine and other Knights didn't hesitate, they chase after him and Merlin cursed under his breath as he ran. He turns down another corridor and headed towards the courtyard, as running towards Arthur's chambers wasn't an option until he shaken Gwaine and the others of his trail.

"You!" One of the other Knight's yelled. "Halt!"

Merlin turned down another corridor, this one darkened and poorly lit. Merlin's eyes flash gold and the path before him is suddenly perfectly clear to see. Gwaine and the other Knight's follow him and Mordred grabbed a torch form its holder at the top of corridor, just as Merlin turned and went down a staircase.

"There!" A Knight caught sight of him. "This way!"

Merlin reaches the main door leading to the courtyard and quickly runs out of the castle, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran down the steps and jumped over the wall near the bottom of the steps and hid. And not a moment too soon, as the door he'd came through was thrown open and Gwaine, Mordred and the other Knight's enter the courtyard.

"He's gone," Gwaine said looking around. "We've lost him!"

"Inform the men we have an intruder," Mordred said turning to the other Knight's. "Put the Citadel on high alert."

Not long after that the warning bell began to sound and Merlin cursed his luck once again. More guards enter the courtyard and begin searching, as they shot orders to each other. All Merlin can do is watch from his hiding place. Suddenly Leon ran across the courtyard and stopped in the middle. Mordred and Percival join him, while Gwaine headed back into the castle. Merlin glanced up at the window to Arthur's chambers.

He had no choice, he was going to have to climb.

"Faerblaed waw!" Merlin hissed and every fire in the courtyard went out.

The Knight's and guards looked at each other.

"There was no wind," Percival pointed out. "That was sorcery."

"Light the brazier," Leon ordered. "Search the courtyard."

Merlin paused in his climb and looked down at the courtyard below him, before continuing to climb.

)o(

Merlin opened the window to Arthur's chambers and climbed through. He closed the window behind him, just as Gwaine entered the room and Merlin froze where he was standing hidden behind a floor length curtain.

"Are you all right?" Gwaine asked approaching Gwen, who was sat beside Arthur's bed.

"Yes," Gwen answered, her gaze not leaving Arthur's still form.

"You haven't seen anything?" Gwaine asked. "Heard anything?"

"Nothing," Gwen replied, finally turning to look at Gwaine. "Why?"

"There's an intruder within our walls," Gwaine told her.

"Here?" Gwen sounded shocked. "In the Citadel?"

"Yes, my lady," Gwaine answered. "We last saw them in the Main Square, then we lost sight of them."

Gaius who was sitting beside Gwen, looked behind him at the curtains. He quickly worked out what Merlin had done.

"My lady, you may be in danger," Gaius said turning to look at Gwen. "Gwaine will take you to the guest chambers. He'll ensure no harm comes to you there."

"Why would anyone wish me harm?" Gwen asked.

"You're to be our leader, Gwen," Gaius explained. "You are Camelot's future. Do you imagine our enemies don't want you dead?"

"I can't leave Arthur," Gwen turned back to look at Arthur. "Not now."

"Gwen, I promise, if there is any change," Gaius promised her. "I'll fetch you at once."

"Gaius is right," Gwaine stepped forward. "Come, my lady. You're not safe here."

Gwaine and Gwen left the room and as soon as Gaius was sure it was safe he turned to the curtains.

"How on earth did you get in here?" Gaius asked.

Merlin pushed the curtains aside and sent Gaius a small smile.

"Don't even ask," Merlin approached the bed. "How is he?"

"His heart has nearly stopped," Gaius replied. "I fear he's close to death."

Merlin placed a hand over Arthur's chest and concentrated.

"The sickness is so deep in him," Merlin explained. "I don't know if I have the power to bring him back."

"You can do this, Merlin," Gaius reassured him.

Merlin straightened up and wiped his face and took a couple of deep breaths, before shutting his eyes and holding a hand above Arthur's chest.

"Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar mid thamsundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae!" Merlin commanded his magic, before opening his eyes, which were glowing gold.

Merlin took a step back and almost stumbled. That spell had been powerful. Never before had he used a healing spell as powerful as that and it taken a lot out of him. Gaius reached forward and checked on Arthur. Under his fingers, Gaius felt Arthur's pulse gain in strength. Arthur suddenly moved, pulled a face and mumbled something.

"Gaius…" Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief as Arthur rolled over.

"Merlin… Well done, Merlin!" Gaius got to his feet and pulled Merlin into an embrace. "Well done. You'd better get back to the cells before you're missed."

"There are guards on every floor and every stairwell," Merlin pointed out. "How can I get back down there?"

"Well the same way you came up, obviously," Gaius answered him.

"Obviously," Merlin muttered, before turning towards the window and Gaius waved at him encouragingly.

Merlin sighed and opened the window.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Ten:

Merlin was still half asleep when the door to his prison cell was opened. He blinked slowly before looking up to find Gaius and Gwaine standing there.

"Good morning, Merlin," Gaius greeted him.

"If you've got a moment," Gwaine grinned at him. "The King would like a word."

"I'm afraid, I'm quite busy today, Gwaine," Merlin answered. "Too late to change my plans… The king will have to wait."

Gwaine laughed and tapped into the cell, offering Merlin a hand. Merlin grabbed hold of it and Gwaine pulled him to his feet.

"The princess insisted," Gwaine said once Merlin was on his feet.

Merlin rolled his eyes and picked a piece of straw out of his hair.

A short while later Merlin found himself standing in front of the door to Arthur's chambers. He raised his hand to knock on the door, before thinking better of it and just opening the door and entering the room. Arthur was sat at his desk reading a piece of paper.

"Merlin!" Arthur greeted without looking up, there was only one person who entered his quarters without knocking. "This is one of the two… Possibly three moments in my life where I've actually been glad to see you."

"That's my thoughts exactly, Sire," Merlin replied approaching the desk. "How're you feeling?"

"Like death," Arthur finally looked up from the paper he was reading. "Well, death warmed up, at least."

"I can imagine," Merlin nodded.

"Hmm…" Arthur hummed, studying Merlin. "Well it seems like we've both been through something of an ordeal."

He then gestured to chair opposite him, signalling for Merlin to take a seat, but Merlin remained standing.

"It wasn't so bad, really," Merlin grinned slightly, in fact it's been quite fun running around as Dragoon again. "Once you get use to the eternal night and the rats, and the mouldy pillows, living with a bucket of your own-"

"Merlin," Arthur cut Merlin off sharply. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. Truly. Soon as I heard, I told them it couldn't have been you who poisoned me. I had the cook confirm your alibi."

"Thank you," Merlin said, feeling humbled that Arthur had such faith in his loyalty.

"I also told them you simply weren't bright enough to organize an assassination attempt," Arthur continued, returning his attention to the paper in his hand.

"That's very thoughtful," Merlin said after a moment of silence.

"You're welcome," Arthur answered, not seeing the expression on Merlin's face.

"Arthur…" Merlin said hesitantly.

"Hmm," Arthur acknowledged him.

"There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sorry, Merlin, another time. They're waiting for me in the council chambers," Arthur said getting to his feet and walking towards the door. "Thanks to Guinevere, some new evidence has to come to light."

Merlin watched him leaves and can't help but see the similarities between Gwen actions and Morgana's, when she first been 'rescued' from Morgues and her men.

)o(

Merlin entered the council chambers through the servant's entrance and moved to lean against a column to the right of Arthur's throne. Gwen was stood to his left, while Arthur was sat upon h's throne, watching as the council members gathered. Before Arthur stood a man dressed mostly in black. It was Sindri.

"The Queen found these vials in my chambers. They bear, as you can see a distinctive mark. Thanks to her tireless effort, she has been able to trace them," Arthur accounted to the gathered members of the council, before walking towards Sindri and holdings the vials out to him. "This is your mark, is it not?"

"It is my mark, yes," Sindri answered.

"And what does this vial contain?" Arthur questioned.

"It," Sindri hesitated. "It's valerian, sire."

"What does it do?" Arthur asked.

"It renders the subject unconscious," Sindri replied.

"This one?" Arthur held up the second vial.

"Henbane," Sindri explained. "It's poison, my lord."

"A lethal poison," Arthur added. "And it is only thanks to the great skill of my physician that I am still alive."

Merlin almost rolled his eyes at that comment, but he didn't really mind Gaius getting the credit… Because without Gaius's help, Merlin wouldn't have been able to get out the dungeons as easily as he had.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Sindri bowed to Arthur. "I supplied it, I must confess. But I did not know that it was intended for you. In truth, I was… um… I was too afraid to ask."

"Too afraid to ask who?" Arthur questioned.

"She who… procured it," Sindri answered.

"And did you recognize this woman?" Arthur returned to his throne.

"Well, I cannot say for certain but I believed it to be Morgana Pendragon," Sindri replied nervously.

Arthur nodded, he should have guessed it had been the wok of Morgana. He signals for the guards to take him away, but Sindri quickly stepped forward.

"I must warn you, sire," Sindri told the king. "Your physician was not the one who healed you."

Merlin head snapped up and he stared at Sindri. How could he know that, he couldn't know it was Merlin who had healed the king?

"What do you mean?" Arthur demanded.

"There is no cure for Henbane," Sindri explained. "Other than through the use of magic."

Arthur looked at Sindri sharply, "Magic is illegal in Camelot and using it is punishable by death."

"The one they call Emrys does not fear death," Sindri answered. "For death cannot touch him."

With one final bow, Sindri turned and let the guards lead him from the council chamber.

"Because of the Queen's diligence, the truth has been uncovered," Arthur turned to Gwen after a moment of silence. "Each and every one of us owes her a great debt. Long live the Queen."

Gwen smiled and looked round the room.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" The council cheered. "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

Gwen turned and looked at Merlin who was just staring at her, his face emotionless and the smile slipped from Gwen's face.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

)o(

Merlin had been searching through Gaius's many books, papers and scrolls for the past two hours, searching in the hopes that maybe he'd been able to find out what Morgana had done to Gwen, but he couldn't find anything, not even any hints as to what spells she could have used. But Merlin knew it had something to do with all those mandrake roots he'd burned.

Merlin sighed and snapped the book he was holding, shut. And put it back on the shelf he'd gotten it from and turned towards the table. He sat down and rested his head in his arts and sighed again. What was he going to do? Gwen was just going to keep trying to kill Arthur until she eventually succeeded.

" _Merlin_ ," A voiced called.

Merlin rolled his head to the side looked towards the door, but no one was there.

"Merlin," The voice called again, clearer this time.

Merlin sat bolt upright and looked round. That had sounded like Freya calling him… Out the corner of his eye, he sees a silver flash which reminded of him of the full moons light reflected in a pool of water. On the table beside him was a bowl of water and in the water was an image of Freya.

"Freya!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I've missed you," Freya smiled.

"And I you," Merlin answered, moving to sit in front of the bowl.

"We don't have long," Freya said, glancing over her shoulder at something, before looking back at him. "But I couldn't go another day without seeing you."

Merlin smiled, as tears began to form in his eyes, seeing Freya reminded him of what he was missing. He had to find a way to break Queen Mab's curse, along with a way to save Gwen from Morgana's enchantment… He was stuck in Camelot, where all that he did for others never seemed to notched or appreciated… The only person whoever said thank you was Gaius. Lately even the Knight's had stopped thanking him when he went out of his way to help them and the King, on very few occasions, thanked him, only to insult him straight after.

He was giving up everything to stay in Camelot and protect them. He was away from his family and his people. His kin were dying at the hands of a tyrant king, who was Uhura's closest ally and he couldn't leave Camelot to save them for fear that Arthur would notice and start asking questions which would lead to his execution.

"Freya, my love," Merlin began. "I…"

"I understand, Merlin," She smiled. "You are Emrys. You have duties which require you to stay in Camelot, for the sake of the golden age."

Merlin shook his head, "This is all my fault, Freya. If I hadn't-"

"Merlin," Freya scolded him. "None of this is your fault! Queen Mab is to blame for this, not you!"

"But-"

"No!" Freya strongly stated. "Merlin, this is not your fault. The only person who blames you, is you."

Merlin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I miss you," Merlin said. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Freya answered, tears beginning to form in her eyes too. "But we will see each other again soon… I promise."

Merlin smiled down at the bowl of water in front of him and the image of Freya in contained.

"How are the little ones?" Merlin asked.

"They miss their father," Freya answered. "But they understand why you can't come home at the moment."

Merlin sighed again.

"I hate this," Merlin muttered.

Freya laughed, "As do I."

Clearing his throat, Merlin meet Freya's gaze.

"Alator came to see me," Merlin explained. "There's something he said-"

Merlin was cut off by Gaius entering the room, mumbling to himself about idiotic knights and careless injuries and when Merlin turned his gaze back to the bowl of water Freya was gone. Merlin shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He almost jumped out of his seat when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Gaius asked, kindly, but Merlin could see the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah," Merlin forced himself to smile. "I'm fine."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	11. The Adventure Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The Adventure Continues…

"Please, Merlin," Daegal said. "It's the druids."

"What about them?" Merlin asked, turning his full attention to Daegal.

"Morgana," Was his answer. "She been attacking camps and killing all who refuse to join her."

Merlin sat down suddenly and took a deep breath. Morgana was attacking his people and killing them.

"How long…" Merlin paused. "How long has this been going on for?"

)o(

"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded.

"I caught him sneaking through the lower town," Leon answered. "After curfew."

"It's not his fault," Merlin quickly replied. "He didn't know there was a curfew!"

Leon frowned at Merlin, but it was Mordred who spoke.

"And how would you know that, Merlin?" Mordred questioned.

)o(

"Stop!" Sir Leon unsheathed his sword. "Show yourself!"

They lower their hood and slowly turn to face the queen and Knight.

"Oh," Gwen said, as she and Leon got closer. "He's just a boy."

"Out here in the middle of the night?" Leon questioned.

"There's no need for your sword," Gwen told Leon firmly, smiling at the boy.

)o(

"Please," Daegal said. "We won't last much longer. Even as we speak, Morgana gets closer. You must come now."

"Go, get out of here," Merlin said, turning back to heating the water, but this time he used magic. "Go."

"Will you help us?" Daegal questioned.

"Meet me," Merlin relied. "At the entrance to the Darkling woods at first light. Now go!"

Daegal smiled and quickly left.

)o(

"Merlin, er, it's late," Arthur said looking at Merlin. "You should probably get some sleep."

"Thank you, Sire," Merlin bowed his head and turned towards the door.

 **"** Oh, Merlin," Gwen called after him. "Before you go, I'd love a hot bath."

Gwen suddenly squealed and giggled and Arthur swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Certainly, my lady," Merlin said, before quickly leaving.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story. The next story will be called 'The Hollow Queen'. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
